Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born!
Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born! is the first chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * This episode marks the debut of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! * Akane Akagi makes her first appearance and transforms into Cure Arabesque for the first time. * Cure Arabesque uses Arabesque Spiral for the first time. * Irina appears for the first time. * Gamzatti and the OwarinoDansu make their debuts. * Haruki Aizawa, Yukari Murasaki, Ema Ikeda, Karen Morikawa, and Gina Aizawa make their first appearance. Synopsis The series starts with Akane being driven to Camargo Ballet School by her parents. On the way, she remembers how her going to see a performance of Don Quixote years ago inspired her to take this huge step into the world of ballet. After getting out of the car, she says her goodbyes before taking her first steps into the all-girls elevator school, which she'll be attending for the next six years. After orientation, Akane gets settled in her dorm room and meets her dormmates, the preppy perfectionist Ema and the redheaded tomboy Karen. On the way to homeroom, they talk about how they got into ballet. Ema explains that she came from a long line of dancers, one of whom personally trained under famed Italian dancer Enrico Cecchetti, who instilled in her family a tradition of perfection which continues to the present day, and Karen explains that she was never really into ballet and only tried it out because her mother was once a professional dancer. She then reveals that a field trip to see The Sleeping Beauty changed her mind and she gained a whole new respect for ballet that day. Both are surprised to hear that Akane had taught herself a bit via some books, but Akane goes on to explain that it was a performance of Don Quixote that had fired up her passion for ballet. During homeroom, they're introduced to and make fast friends with Gina, the daughter of the headmistress. Ema talks a bit about their teacher's daughter, Yukari, who she idolizes for practicing regularly and admires for having worn the exact same practice clothes every single time she practiced her dancing, only sizing up as appropriate. Later, during dance class, Akane finds it pretty easy, to the surprise of both Ema and Yukari, the former noting that she must be really pumped up and the latter realizing that it took her a few days to learn proper posture at the barre but Akane had mastered it during the very first class. After everything, the class is informed that they'd be paired with a certain second-year class from time to time and that their best five dancers, who their teacher likes to call the Primas will be performing for them frequently. The five students, led by a raven-haired, bespectacled dancer in a light blue skirt, perform to the No. 2 Waltz from Swan Lake. During the applause, Gina unexpectedly shouts, "That was amazing, big brother!" To her own surprise, Akane is the only one taken by surprise, with practically all the weird looks being directed at her for reacting in the first place. On the way back after school lets out, Akane tells her friends she doesn't understand what had just happened and why no one but she was surprised to see a boy in the class. Ema tells her that the boy happened to be the headmistress's only son, Haruki, so he was likely enrolled due to family tradition. Akane notes that the tradition more likely than not started on his mother's side, but before she can contemplate the issue much further, she feels a furry object tackling her to the ground at full force. The object turns out to be a fairy resembling a fox, Irina, who asks for her protection from a strange lady in gold. The woman in question, Gamzatti, soon corners them and shouts for Akane to surrender Irina. Akane refuses and tells Ema and Karen to hurry over to their dormitory and that she'll catch up with them later. Unfortunately, Gamzatti had just found a loose brick and decides to make an OwarinoDansu of it to teach them a lesson. The OwarinoDansu grabs Ema and holds her hostage, offering to exchange her for Irina. Ema shouts for Akane not to give in. "If that's how you wanna play!" the OwarinoDansu shouts before punching Akane and grabbing at Irina, only for Akane to block it. After its hand connects with her a third time, the OwarinoDansu taunts her, asking if she's a glutton for punishment. Akane counters that she's simply protecting a friend as Irina's collar starts to glow. A light shoots out, splits, and wraps around her ankles to become a pair of pointe shoes. Irina tells her that those are Grace Pointe Shoes, and that she must click her heels together for the spell contained within to work. To her surprise, after she does so, words come to her, and shielded by light, she undergoes a complete costume change and, to her own shock, introduces herself as Cure Arabesque. The OwarinoDansu goes after her yet again, but this time, she's able to dodge its attacks more efficiently and is able to force it to drop Ema with a high kick. Catching Ema in her arms, she carries her back to where she had been attacked and tells her and Karen to listen in the future when a friend of theirs tells them to retreat. Covering their retreat, she delivers the finishing blow on the OwarinoDansu. After the brick is returned to where it had been found, Gamzatti swears her revenge before fleeing. That night, Ema tells Karen about how she had been saved from the brick-like creature by a girl in red. Karen remarks that she's a true knight in shining armor for it. Akane, meanwhile, is trying to get some sleep, tired from her experience, little knowing that her adventure had only just begun... Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Akane's dorm room : Teacher: Akane : Lesson Title: Preparing for Ballet Class : Summary: In her ballet practice outfit, Akane talks a bit about what to wear to dance class and walks the viewer/reader through some warm-up stretches. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa * Yukari Murasaki * Irina * Gamzatti * Kasumi Akagi * Akito Akagi * Akiko Akagi * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Yuri Kurokawa * Annaisha DeSanto * Kaede Yukishiro * Akira Murasaki * Sayuri Mizuhashi Transcript On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Ep. 1 Transcript Music selections featured * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - Plays during the opening scene and flashback, as Akane is being driven to Camargo Ballet School and remembers when she saw a performance of Don Quixote when she was younger. * "Danza delle ore" from La Gioconda (Ponchielli) - Akane meeting her roommates and new friends and going to homeroom with them. * "Symphony No. 40 in G minor, 1st movement" (Mozart) - Homeroom scene. * "Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-flat minor, 2nd movement" (Tchaikovsky) - Dance class reduction, as the students are doing plies at the barre. * "Semper Fidelis" (Sousa) - Dance class reduction, as the students are doing tendus. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) - When the Primas are performing for Akane's class. * "Act I: Variation: Gamzatti" from La Bayadere (Minkus) - Gamzatti's leitmotif, which begins playing just a few seconds before Irina appears being chased by her. * "Act I: No. 4 Appearance of Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - Akane's transformation music. * "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) - The music accompanying Arabesque Spiral. * "Act I: No. 6 Departure of the Guests" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) - During the final scene, as Akane, Ema, and Karen turn in for the night. * "Divertissement: Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) - During the Closing Ballet Lesson. Category:Episodes